


Better To Stay

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [238]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Hugs, Love Confessions, Morning After, Naked Female Partially Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, POV Sebastian Moran, Questions, Rough Kissing, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Seb is going to leave her alone in bed after their first time together, but Molly has a question that stops him in his tracks.





	Better To Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> **Dreamin** has had a rough day so I wrote a fic based on a sentence prompt she sent me ( _“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”_ ) to cheer her up. Sorry it's so short!

“Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?” The smug look on her face was a surprise, but then the whole evening before had been one, too. He’d been planning on leaving before she woke up, but apparently, Molly Hooper was a light sleeper. He wondered how she’d managed to have Holmes use the place as a bolt hole.

“Why me?” he asked, sitting back down on the bed with just his pants and trousers on.

“Because you aren’t what you seem,” she said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her arms dangle across his chest and pressing her bare breasts to his back. “You’re kind, Sebastian. You have a set of morals that Jim...didn’t. And you seem to care about me more than just as someone you’re watching.” She pressed a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. “You love me, don’t you? I mean, you don’t necessarily have to be in love with me, but you love me.”

“I do,” he admitted as though it was ripped from his soul, his voice low and soft.

“Good. Because I love you too. And to add to that, I’m _in_ love with you too.” She moved her lips to his neck and gave him a kiss before he turned around to look at her. Her hair was mussed and hanging around her shoulders, her lips looked softly bruised from the kisses they’d shared the night before, and he could see small love bites on her shoulders and neck that she’d have to cover in the morning.

And he thought she’d never looked more perfect as he leaned forward, reaching for her, and crushed his lips against hers. She clung to him, kissing him just as fervently and he knew there would be no leaving this bed until the daytime...if not longer.


End file.
